utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Serena (sometimes stylised as serena☆) is a British YouTube singer. She is an alto, though has been known to use a high, cute-sounding voice on some occasions. Her first cover was "Hare Hare Yuukai" in 2009, but it is now unavailable. YT Milestones Her most popular cover is her parody, "Here I Go (Despair of an Alto)", with over a million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Zessei Bijin! # Member of Harem Shikkaku (in Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Irokokoro Project # Member of Devils Decorum (in Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of FyRa✩ (in the TTB2015) # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Member of SoundBeatsEntertainment # Member of ミルクメイト (in DUBattle Royale) # Member of Me Gusta Squad (in Iron-Willed Chorus Battle and VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of ROYALTEA ♕ CHORUS List of Covered Songs (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Aiko, Ann, Beibi, Chu, hako, Minnie, Moon, Serena and Tonkhai (2011.08.22) # "Jealousy no Alibi" feat. Hana Project (2011.08.27) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.28) # "Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON" feat. Jen, Ai, Awai, Karu (2011.09.01) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.09.06) # "Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryou ni Natte mo~ " feat. IroKokoro Project (2011.09.21) # "ピエロ Pierrot -acoustic-" (2011.10.03) # "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.10.05) # "Snow Halation" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.10.06) (Audio muted due to copyright) # "Truth and Reason: Aku no Sprinter" (Entry of the Iron-Willed Chorus Battle) feat. Me Gusta Squad (2011.10.07) # "O.K" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.10.10) # "All to Myself" (Song of Cardcaptor Sakura) feat. Serena and Yuri (2011.10.14) # "Syndrome" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.10.22) # "One of Repetition" (2011.10.24) # "Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryou ni Natte mo~" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.11.??) # "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.11.??) # "THE BOYS -English ver.-" feat. Karlee, Hanii, Kanny, Mika (2011.11.02) # "Koibito wa Sniper" (My Lover is a Sniper) (Team Syachihoko song) feat. Hana Project (2011.11.02) # "Kodou no Himitsu" ft. IroKokoro Project (2011.11.06) # "LOVE&GIRLS" (SNSD song) feat. SoundBeats and Juli (2011.11.07) # "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.11.08) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.11.11) # "Russian Roulette" (Spica song) -Multilanguage ver.- feat. Hana Project (2011.11.12) # "Beginner" feat. Hana Project (2011.11.13) # "Love Like Candy Floss" feat. IroKokoro Project (2011.11.18) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Serena, Freya, Jeffrey, Kailey, Ryan and Fuonyuri and K-chan (2011.11.26) # "Yowamushi Mont Blanc" (2011.11.27) # "Just Be Friends -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2011.12.03) # "Fire" (2NE1 song) feat. IKPop (2011.12.04) # "from Y to Y -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2011.12.05) # "Suki Sugite Baka Mitai!" (DEF.DIVA song) feat. SoundBeats (2011.12.07) # "I'm lucky girl" (Morning Musume song) feat. Yuri, Beth, Serena, Juju, and Hanii (2011.12.09) # "feat. Santa Baby" feat. HoshiDubs (2011.12.21) # "Egomama" (2011.12.23) # "Santa San" feat. IroKokoro Project (2011.12.25) # "I love dream world ~Sekaijuu no Shiawase wo Utaou~ feat. Hana Project (2011.12.25) # "Aitai Lonely Christmas" feat. Belly, Sootie, Tamaneko, Lena, Megumi, Mychuu, Luru, Serena, Miyu, Asuka, Blissy, Miyuki, Enve (2011.12.26) # "Ambitious Go Girl ~Love's Victory~" feat. IroKokoro Project (2011.12.31) # "Shining Power" feat. Saikou Project (2012.01.??) # "Tan Tan Taan!" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.01.13) # "Romeo to Cinderella" -English ver.- (2012.01.20) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (Entry of VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) feat. Me Gusta Squad (2012.01.21) # "Beginner" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.02.06) # "Chocolate Love" feat. Farrah, Martha, Rose (2012.02.14) # "Disurareya" (Entry of VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle feat. Me Gusta Squad (2011.02.24) # "Still Alive" (2012.03.08) # "Resonant Blue" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.04.01) # "Shuumatsu Not Yet" feat. Hana Project (2012.04.01) # "Scream" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.04.??) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Serena and K-chan (2012.04.10) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Freya, Jeffrey, Kailey, K*chan, Ryan, Serena, and Yuri (2012.04.10) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.04.21) # "Love Will Find a Way" (2012.04.28) # "The Boys -Multi-language ver.-" feat. Hana Project (2012.04.29) # "Seishun! LOVE Lunch" feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.05.18) # "Fantasy ga Hajimaru" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.05.29) # "Lavender Town -acapella ver.-" (2012.05.30) # "Let It Rain" (SNSD song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.06.01) # "One・Two・Three" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.07.04) # "Kono Ai wo Kasanete" feat. Serena and Yuri (2012.07.07) # "D' no Junjou" (Momoiro Clover Z song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.08.29) # "Rinne -acoustic ver.-" (2012.09.10) # "Renkyori En'ai" (2012.09.20) # "cha cha SING" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.10.04) # "Wakuteka Take a Chance" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.10.12) # "trick or treat" feat. Serena and Ryan (2012.10.31) # "Run Devil Run" (SNSD song) feat. Hoshi Project and IroKokoro Project (2012.11.19) # "We Are!" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.11.27) # "Black Board" feat. ROYALTEA ♕ CHORUS (2012.12.12) # "Kamisama Onegai" (Kamisama Hajimemashite ED) feat. Serena and Minnie (2012.12.14) # "Melodies of Life" (Song of Final Fantasy IX) (2012.12.18) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.21) # "Reset (Okami ED) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Mai and Chikage (2012.12.22) # "Sexy Boy ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte ~" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.23) # "Carol of the Bells" -Acapella ver.- feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.24) # "Kibou no Uta ~Merry Christmas to you~" feat. Hana Project (2012.12.25) # "Shiroi Hana" (ZONE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.25) # "Stocking Filler" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.12.27) # "Double Up" (Two X song) feat. Paradice and Serena (2012.12.30) # "Genki+" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2012.12.31) # "Flower Power" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ankoku, Ariah', Moon, Serena, Tonkhai) and Hoshi Project (Claire, Farrah, Hanii, Suki) (2013.01.11) # "Deai no Chikara" (Song of AAA) feat. Harem Shikkaku (2013.01.19) # "Help Me!!" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.01.25) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You" (TVXQ song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Lady Panther" (Buono! song) feat. Awaka, Yumi, and Serena (2013.02.28) # "Uso to Nuigurumi" (2013.03.01) # "Aitai Kara Dance" feat. Harem Shikkaku (2013.03.02) # "Koko ni Iruzee!" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.03.07) # "you -visionen im spiegel-" (Song of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (2013.03.25) # "Asian Celebration" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Hana Project (2013.04.01) # "Lady Face" feat. Serena and Moon (2013.04.02) # "Aozora Kataomoi" (Blue Sky Unrequited Love) (SKE48 song) feat. Hana Project (2013.04.05) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.07) # "Asian Celebration" (Berryz Koubou song) feat. Serena, Suki, Popo, Asa, Kazzy, Aly, and Rina (2013.04.08) # "Gin no Hashi" (Fiction Junction song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.13) # "Still Doll" (Vampire Knight ED) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.04.21) # "Moon Revenge" (Sailor Moon song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.04.24) # "I Can" (Donna Cruz song) feat. Ann, Moon and Serena (2013.04.30) # "Take My Chance" (DOLL$BOXX song) -Electro Dance Remix ver.- feat. Harem Shikkaku (2013.05.18) # "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" (Song of Lion King) (2013.05.22) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Serena and Ankoku (2013.05.22) # "Brainstorming" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.05.26) # "Turret Wife Serenade -acappella ver.-" (Portal 2 song) (2013.05.28) # "Stone Tower Temple" (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask song) feat. Ariah', Moon and Serena (2013.05.28) # "ggrks-Gugurekasu-" feat. Serena and Randy (2013.05.31) # "Aitai Riyuu" (AAA song) (2013.06.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Mirishira ver.- feat. Hana Project (2013.05.10) # "TICK TACK" (U-KISS song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.06.14) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.06.15) # "Torinoko mashup" (2013.06.19) # "WAVE" feat. Hana Project (2013.06.22) # "I Got a Boy" (SNSD song) -Multilanguage ver.- feat. Hana Project and IroKokoro Project (2013.06.23) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2013.07.05) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.07.09) # "Bangkok City" (Orange Caramel song) -Japanese ver.- feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.07.10) # "LOVE Machine/Kiss Me Aishiteru/Shabondama" -Live ver.- feat IroKokoro Project (2013.07.27) # "Bang!" (AFTERSCHOOL song) -Japanese ver.- feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.08.05) # "Karakuri Pierrot -piano ver.-" -English ver.- (2013.08.08) # "Juu Mensou" (Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Serena and Mika (2013.08.10) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Wolf" (EXO song) feat. SoundBeats (2013.08.13) # "Choose Me" (2013.08.22) # "Mr. Johnny" (Miss A song) feat. Ariah', Mich, Moon and Serena (2013.08.24) # "Melt -band arrange-" Entry of KCEDB2) feat. Serena and Mika (2013.08.28) # "Ai no Gundan" (Morning Musume song) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.08.30) # "Urahara" (Buono! song) feat. SoundBeats (2013.09.06) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.09.07) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.09.11) # "Ama no Jaku -MikitoP arrange-" (2013.09.19) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.09.24) # "KISEKI" (Song of Pokemon) (2013.10.16) # "Meaning of Peace" (Song of BoA & Koda Kumi) feat. Serena and Moon (2013.10.19) # "Real Face" (KAT-TUN song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.12) # "Lollipop Factory" (OSTER Project song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.23) # "Singasong" feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ankoku, Beibi, Chiyo, Moon, Serena, Sia, Usachii) and Voca☆staᴙ Chorus (Ali, Coda, Lee, Mayu, NamiKya) (2013.10.25) # "Honey" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.10.31) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -Preview- feat. Ariah', Beibi, Serena and Usachii (2013.10.31) # "I Feel Good" (EXID song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.16) # "Love in the Ice" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.19) # "Tell Your World" -English ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.23) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.25) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2013.11.26) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Miri, Moon and Serena (2013.11.26) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.11.28) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Serena, Sia, and Mai (2013.12.02) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.04) # "Secret ~Black Vow~" feat. Serena and Lily (2013.12.06) # "Love Machine" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.07) # "Hysteria" -English ver.- (2013.12.12) # "Sky" (Goosehouse song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.15) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Serena and YuKi (2013.12.22) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.26) # "Nanchatte Renai/Shouganai Yume Oibito" (Morning Musume songs) feat. IroKokoro Project (2013.12.31) # "S・K・Y" (2014.01.02) # "Here I Go (Despair of an Alto)" (Song of Frozen) (2014.01.04) # "Flashback" (After School song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (Ariah', Miri, Moon, Serena) and sechs.KITTENZ (Aly, Asa, Rina, Suki) (2014.01.07) # "Smart Girls" (NigaHiga Parody of "Nice Guy") feat. Ariah', Moon and Serena (2014.01.12) # "Tsunaide Te ni Kiss wo" (Song of D.Gray-man) (2014.01.27) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Katayoku no Tori" (One-Winged Bird) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.02.09) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.02.15) # "Poor Unfortunate Souls" (Song of The Little Mermaid) (2014.02.18) # "Toeto" (2014.02.27) # "Hen'ai no Rondo" feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.03.22) # "LUCIFER" (SHINee song) feat. SoundBeats (2014.04.25) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Moonlight Symphony) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.05.03) # "Casual" (Pokemon Parody of Christina Perri's "Human") (2014.05.13) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.09) # "THIS GAME" (No Game No Life OP) feat. Devil's＊Decorum (2014.06.18) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Heaven" (Ailee song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Beibi, Miri and Serena (2014.07.12) # "Shotgun・Lovers" feat. IroKokoro Project (2014.07.27) # "Painkiller" (SPICA song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.08.09) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. ROYALTEA ♕ CHORUS (2014.08.21) # "Parallel Hearts" (Pandora Hearts OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.08.27) # "Gravity" (Song of Wolf's Rain) (2014.09.18) # "Hate You Hate You" (Woman Power song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.09.24) # "Hologram" (2014.10.08) (Blocked due to copyright) # "Party x Party" feat. Zessei Bijin!, K-chan, and SquaDus (2014.10.31) # "Gone Not Around Any Longer" (Sistar19 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.11.18) # "I'm Fine Thank You" (Ladies Code song) -Acapella ver.- feat. Ariah', Serena, Moon, and Mochi (2014.12.07) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.12) # "Radio" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.24) # "ebb and flow" (Nagi no Asukara OP2) -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.25) # "I Miss You!" (C-ute song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.29) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teze" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.31) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.01.09) # "Rain stops, good-bye" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.22) # "Mr.Mr." (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.29) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. Zessei Bijin! and CollaboDaisakusen (2015.02.08) # "Kimi wa Dou" (BEAST song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.13) # "Go Your Way" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Vulkain, and Rey (2015.03.15) # "200%" (Song of Akdong Musician) feat. Serena and JFT (2015.04.30) # "LOSER" (BIGBANG song) -English ver.- (2015.05.09) # "BABY STEPS" (SNSD TTS song) feat. Devil's＊Decorum and CHAOS (2015.05.30) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.06.12) # "Be Mine" (2NE1 song) (2015.06.14) # "Fubuki" (Kantai Collection ED) feat. FyRa✩ (2015.06.17) # "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" (C-UTE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.07.18) # "Freyja.sys" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Kenta, and Chahan (2015.07.19) # "Gekkou Symphonia" feat. FyRa✩ (2015.07.29) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Mr. Simple" (Super Junior song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Jordan (2015.09.05) # "Endless NOVA" (Battle Spirits ED3) feat. FyRa✩ (2015.09.12) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *Along with the other members of IroKokoro Project, Serena collaborated with J-Pop star Yun*chi on her single Waon*. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDBp3-EjIx8Yun*chi - Waon* with IroKokoro Project *Her first YouTube account, MysteriousEchos, was suspended in February 2010 with repeated copyright strikes following the upload of her "Perfect-area complete!" cover. She then opened her current account, SutekiAozora, on 10th February 2010. *Serena's first cover on her channel, SutekiAozora, was an English cover of "Valentine's Kiss" from Prince of Tennis. *Serena has uploaded many covers prior to the ones available on her channel, however many were lost with the suspension of her first account, MysteriousEchos, and some others have been made private. *She never originally intended to upload her Frozen parody until a friend mentioned that they wanted to upload their rendition of the parody. She agreed on the condition she could upload her original cover first. *Her shoe size is a UK 3.5. "What size shoe do you wear?" ask.fm *She is 158cm tall. "How tall are you?" ask.fm External Links * Ask.fm * Facebook * Tumblr * Twitter * Wordpress Category:Articles with insufficient description Category:Articles lacking information Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Translyricists Category:Zessei Bijin!